Crime Scene Investigating Montreal
by Inspecteur
Summary: A new team is now made and this time it is in Montreal will they solve all their case follow Mike, Jolene, John and many others as they try to find who kills people.


CSI

Montreal

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I the name but it doesn't have any name of the original series except the Title C.S.I.

Advertising: It is rated T for teen and the story is all make up.

Prologue

Agent 1

Name: Mary

Sex: Girl

Age: 21

Hair Color: Black with little places of Red

Eyes Color: Green

Years in C.S.I: 2

Rank: Assistance Chef

Agent 2

Name: Mike

Sex: Male

Age: 20

Hair Color: Blue Midnight

Eyes Color: Brown

Years in C.S.I: 1

Rank: Newly

Agent 3

Name: Jolene

Sex: Female

Age: 24

Hair Color: Red

Eyes Color: Blue

Year in C.S.I: 5

Rank: Chef

Agent 4

Name: Joe

Sex: Male

Age: 23

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eyes Color: Grey

Year in C.S.I: 6

Rank: Lab Boss and Newly on the ground

Agent 5

Name: John

Sex: Male

Age:18

Hair Color: Orange

Eyes Color: Black

Years in C.S.I: 1

Rank: Lab worker

As the C.S.I group arrived at a crime in Montreal city. "Mike what happened" said Jolene. "People Think it is a suicide" replied Mike.

"Anything about him" Jolene said look at the body.

"Yes

His name is Joel Dander he is 36 years old his nickname is Big Nose because he always putted himself in trouble with people. So I guess he got in trouble with a strong guy and got killed. I will go ask John to test this green liquid found on him. Bye Jolene" said Mike starting to walk to the truck. Jolene made a sign for bye. The cars of the C.S.I group are Ford Mustangs. Jolene look up and saw a broken window. She then look at the man and then said "He say who push him or else he turned around to not see the fall."

"Bring the body to the lab please guys and watch out mustn't loss anything special about this case for the first time I get a good case al least. I want to go a rank up. Thanks guys. If you search for me I will be upstairs". Jolene open the front door of the hotel and ask "May I have the key of the room which is Joel Dander. Please". The worker gave the key to Jolene. Jolene took the elevator and she look on the key it was written room 23 on floor 21. She look and click on the number 21. Then the door was about to close when the doors where block. Jolene went out the elevator and look around no more worker there. She went outside the police had made a secure area bigger than the one before she came in. She run outside and ask what was happening. Then she look up and saw windows breaking and people throwing them self out the windows. A police man came and took Jolene out the way and behind the secure area. Jolene look and say nothing suspicious maybe the killer was still upstairs just when they heard BANG! They all look up and the floor 21 and 22 had just blown up. Jolene got in her car making a start when she left.

"Mike I got what you wanted me to test for you" said John. "Yeah what is it" Mike asked.

"The green slime is Glue Poison it is like glue but it is poison. Im not sure if it is what killed him at least there was poison on the dead but the question is how did it get there without spilling every where". Mike look at John and nodded with his head meaning thanks. John returned in the lab. Mike arrived at the desiccation people room and asked Million ,

Agent 6

Name: Million

Sex: Female

Age: 34

Hair color: Brown

Eye Color: Red

Years in C.S.I: 7

Rank: Body Dissector

"Did you find any glue poison in his body". "No why" he answered back.

"Asking because we found some on his stomach when we arrived at the crime scene" said Mike. Jolene was still looking at the computer screen trying to find evidence that could help them more in this crime. They didn't have a lot of evidence since the exploding of the floor 21 and 22 of Hotel Secure Place to Sleep. Jolene said to herself "Im not sure it is a safe place to sleep". Then she look back at the screen and saw that on the body there was a sheet. She zoom on it and said a name ''Dane Livid''. Jolene got out the room running then Mike took look of her at the end of the hall. When she passed beside him. He took her arm and said "What is wrong". Jolene replied back all happy "We maybe have a suspect his name is Dane Livid his name was written on a sheet of paper in the body's victims we only need to see the body".

He look at her and replied "To late the family took all of the belongings but they went fast for a family not to even want people to find its killer".

5-Days later

"Dane Livid you are in this place do you know why you are here" asked Mike. "No and I want to go I have an appointment" answered back Dane.

"You are here because we think that you killed Joel Dander and we know that he had a sheet of paper with his name on it".

"I didn't kill Joel Dander that day in the morning yes I pass by his apartment I got it we got in a fight but I didn't push him threw the window, after he hit me I hit him back then I went to the door and open it. There was his sister outside the door. I went downstairs when I arrived downstairs I heard a window break and Joel Dander fell in front of me that is when I called the police. Never saw her sister go down after it but I went away when you started arriving". Dane said. "Why did you leave".

I didn't want you to accuse me of something I didn't do and never will do all my life yes Joel Dander wasn't the smartest but I didn't want to kill him I didn't kill him if you want to accuse someone accuse her sister".

Mike look at Dane and finally said "If I bring the family here could you identify the girl you saw".

"Yeah I could easy".

Mike went out and said "Lets pay a visit to the family".

Second Chapter Gets out in about 2 weeks or earlier depends.


End file.
